


this is for the snakes and the people they bite

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, and for one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: So many worlds, so little time.[Minor NDRV3 Spoilers]





	this is for the snakes and the people they bite

**Author's Note:**

> Written with help from the Random Dialogue Generator (http://writingexercises.co.uk/dialogue-generator.php) each drabble except the first (which is double) is exactly 100 words, and starts with one of these lines.
> 
> The Maki/Himiko drabble contains a small chapter two spoiler. The rest are spoiler free.

_i. tenmiu_

“Oh my god, you’re in love with her.”

Miu scowls, “Don’t be fucking stupid, Shithara! I’m not some blushy virgin bitch cunt!”

Saihara says, “It’s fine to admit it. Besides, maybe Chabashira-san likes you back.”

“Does this look like a fucking elementary school, babyface?” Miu spits.

Saihara responds, “She’s my best friend, I could talk to her for you.”

Miu crosses her arms, “S-Shut up. She wouldn’t… like me. Not some abrasive shit like me. I-Isn’t her type the moe ones?”

“Don’t say ‘moe.’ I get enough of that from Shirogane-san,” Saihara replies.

Miu ignores him, and looks over his shoulder to sneak another glance at Tenko, who’s sitting on the other side of the room.

Saihara smiles, “The offer’s still open. Just say the word, and I’ll-“

“I don’t like her,” Miu hisses, closing her fists.

“You’re turning red,” Saihara responds.

Miu mumbles a curse, then says, “What if I did? Y-You’d just fucking make fun of me, you slimy cuck! Cuckhara! That’s what you are!”

Saihara says quietly, “Please don’t call me that.”

Tenko raises her head, calling out, “You do know that Tenko can hear your entire conversation, right?”

Miu screeches, “ _Fuck!”_  

 

_ii. shiromiko_

“If only I’d just gone over when she called,” Himiko mumbles, biting down on her lip.

Police cars surround the building, and their flashing lights are giving her a headache. Himiko closes her eyes and tries not to think.

Maybe she could have saved Shirogane. If she hadn’t been busy with her magic act, she could have gone over and talked her down from the roof.

Her face is soaked with tears, and it gets to the point where she strains to breathe. Not that living matters anymore, now that her girlfriend is gone.

Himiko screams into her shock blanket.

 

_iii. saiede_

“He was unconscious when I found him,” Maki insists.

Kaede scoffs, “You said that last time! You can’t keep attacking random people and then dragging them here!”

This time, it’s a boy, about her age. Maki tosses him onto the couch and calls out, “I’m going to bed.”

“You’re just-“ Kaede sighs. Her roommate is fucking weird.

She walks over to the couch, standing beside the dark haired boy. Gently, she says, “I’ll make sure you’re taken care of. Sorry about Harukawa-san.”

The boy doesn’t stir, but Kaede swears she sees a hint of a smile on his face.

 

_iv. kaitorou_

“I think the room is bugged,” Amami hisses under his breath.

Kaito glances around. He can’t see anything himself, but maybe that’s the fault of his untrained eye.

Loudly, Amami says, “I don’t think anyone will find us here.” Then, he kisses Kaito violently on the lips.

Once there’s no space between them, he murmurs, “We can complete our objective once we get out of here.”

Kaito nods, and Amami groans for effect.

“I… I love you,” Kaito chokes out, sounding like a broken record.

Amami grins and replies, “I’m so glad that we’re alone.”

They don’t complete the objective.

 

_v. shiromaki_

“Would you come to my funeral?”

Shirogane looks up, “W-What? Harukawa-san?”

Maki repeats, “Would you come to my funeral? If say… I die next week.”

“I-I mean, certainly,” Shirogane says, “I love you, but why are you saying that? Is something wrong?”

Maki fiddles with her hair, “No, nothing in particular. It’s just a thought. I’ve never had anyone who cared about me enough before.”

Shirogane says warmly, “I’d do so much more than come to your funeral.”

Maki cracks a smile, “I know. Thank you for everything, really.”

Shirogane’s throat tightens.

(Maki dies in the night.)

 

_vi. harumeno_

“We could get arrested for this,” Maki quips.

Himiko responds, “Says the one who kills people for a living. C’mon, we’re almost there.”

A holiday tree stands tall in the centre of town, and Himiko wants it in their living room. Maki grimaces as she runs across the street after the redhead, an axe swinging from her hand.

Chopping down the tree isn’t a big challenge, but getting it back is. It takes an hour, and they live two minutes from the city centre.

Himiko stands the tree up. It snaps after making contact with the low ceiling.

“Now what?”

 

_vii. goshi_

“You came back!”

Hoshi kicks his boots off and closes the door, “Of course I did. I was just buying groceries.”

He’s been living with Gonta for over half a year now, but for some reason, every time he leaves, Gonta seems to become paranoid.

Hoshi says carefully, “I’m not going anywhere, you know. I like it here, and I don’t want things to change a bit.”

Gonta brushes his hair behind his ears, “Gonta knows that… he just misses you when you leave.”

Hoshi chuckles, “Well, don’t fret. I won’t ever leave you behind.”

Gonta beams. Hoshi smiles back.


End file.
